Prowler, La Noche del Merodeador
by Baal Fausto Aramizael Kurioz
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji es una chica con serios trastornos de personalidad, su psique fracturada ha creado un monstruoso ser que se arrastra por las noches enfundada en cuero que solo quiere seguir un ardiente camino hacia el infierno... (HIGHWAY TO HELL)
1. Chapter 1

La Noche Del Merodeador

"Con el brillo del metal

Llegó el momento de atacar"

Noche tranquila invernal... los árboles nevados esparcen paz en el mundo a las personas de buena voluntad... los villancicos atrás han quedado, y los arbolitos de navidad iluminan la oscuridad en la noche invernal en los hogares despreocupados...

Mañana tal vez amanecerá... amanecerá y muchos niños verán con gusto y demasiado placer sus regalos por haberse portado bien...

Las farolas iluminan las calles con sus inmemoriales árboles que año tras año aguantan las nevadas... es noche buena esta noche... pero solo por nombre... porque de buena... solo las intenciones...

Una sombra se revuelve entre sus sábanas, esta noche, las doce en punto... es imposible... no puede conciliar el sueño...

_"¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear esta noche?"_

Le sugiere la voz de su mente...

La sombra se revuelve intentando conciliar el sueño... pero el sueño escapa de esa sombra...

_"Te digo que vamos de paseo..."_

Susurró nuevamente la voz de su mente.

–OK... –Susurró la trémula voz de la sombra.

_"Ponte los discman... esta noche me apetece escuchar algo... clásico... ¿Qué tal Iron Maiden? Me apetece el disco de Powerslave... así que date prisa para vestirte... la noche es muy corta..."_

–Estamos en Invierno... las noches son largas en Invierno...

_"No recuerdo habértelo preguntado... Muévete..."_

Minutos mas tarde la sombra salía al viento nocturno, caminando de farola en farola, y en su mente resonando las melodías de Iron Maiden, vestía una larga gabardina negra de charol dentro de la cual llevaba un revolver en _"Caso de Emergencias"_ y enfundado muy cerca de el un cuchillo largo _"Por si acaso..."_ la sombra dio vuelta a la esquina donde vivía... y sonrió al sentir el helado viento invernal en su rostro, sonrió en su mente...

Al día siguiente los encabezados eran claros y escalofriantes: "Dos personas ejecutadas de la manera mas sádica y sangrienta que a cualquier persona se le pudiera ocurrir." "¿Qué ser humano tendría el estomago suficiente como para realizar algo tan atroz?"

Algo era claro... no había sido robo pues al asesino se le habían olvidado los anillos, las carteras y demás cosas de valor... era obvio que había sido un asesinato. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál era el móvil? Y ¿Por qué demonios en esa misma noche y en ese lugar del mundo?

_ "Muy bien, no tengas miedo... deja de temblar... todo Salió bien... todo está bien... el modo en el que lo hiciste estuvo bien..."_

_ "¿Recuerdas el modo en el que nos pusimos a buscar la presa?_

_ ... ¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste cuando la encontraste? Cierto... no pensaste en nada pues tenias miedo... mucho miedo... era un tipo al parecer demasiado violento... pero... ¿Te olvidas de que eres engañosamente fuerte? Y mas importante aún... me tienes a mi... que no se te olvide..._

_ Estábamos en el parque detrás de una arboleda concentrándonos en la noche y su calido silencio cuando lo vimos venir..._

_ ... Ah, recuerdo el brillo del cuchillo, frío y afilado en la noche invernal... como si me guiñara el ojo... y tu tenias miedo... recuerdo la sorpresa que sintió cuando salimos al parecer de las sombras y lo tomamos por la espalda, no era demasiado alto... y nuestras botas altas hacían el trabajo de acercarnos cada vez mas a su imponente altura... si, nunca olvidaré el momento en el que lo tomamos por la espalda y milésimas de segundo después le abríamos una brecha en el cuello con el cuchillo..._

_ Murió como un cerdo... con el cuello abierto haciendo gárgaras con su propia sangre..._

_ "Decidí tomarle por detrás e inmovilizarle lo más que pudiera para matarlo bien. La presa redobló sus forcejeos, pero estábamos en la situación ideal, conmigo sujetándole y dándole puñaladas. Empezaba a molestarme el hecho de que no se moría ni debilitaba, lo que me molestaba bastante. Seguí intentando sujetarle y mis manos encontraron su cuello, y en él una de las brechas causadas por mi cuchillo momentos antes. Metí por ella una de mis manos y empecé a desgarrar, arrancando trozos de carne arañándome las manos en mí trabajo... _

_ ... Era espantoso: ¡Lo que tarda en morir un idiota! Llevábamos casi un cuarto de hora machacándole y seguía intentando hacer ruidos._

_ ¡Que asco de tipo! le había sacado las viseras. Vi una porquería blanquecina saliéndole de dónde tenía el obligo y pensé: ¡Cómo pasó! Redoblé mis esfuerzos divirtiéndome, y me alegré cuando pude agarrarle la columna vertebral con una mano, atrapándola, empecé a tirar de ella y no cesé hasta descoyuntársela... hasta hacerla pedazos... _

_ ... Nuestra presa seguía viva y emitía un sonido similar a las gárgaras, insistentemente y cada poco tiempo. Le corté la cabeza para que dejara de hacer ruido. Escuché un tronar de huesos y mi única queja fue que el hueso era durísimo... _

_ ... A la luz de la luna contemplamos a nuestra primera víctima. Sonreímos y nos dimos la mano. Nos miramos y nos descubrimos absoluta y repugnantemente impregnadas en sangre."_

_ "Ah... pero ese tipo solo fue el primero... pero te juro que no será el ultimo..._

_ ... Después comencé a sentir el aire demasiado enrarecido... todo se veía rojo... como si estuviéramos en el infierno... pero creo que ese sentimiento es el que nos acompañará de hoy hasta el fin del tiempo... en fin... luego de sonreírnos... enfilamos fuera del parque, era alta noche, así que era demasiado improbable que alguien nos viera en un lugar tan apacible como lo era nuestra ciudad... hasta esta noche..._

_ ¡Que demonios! Ya ni la policía está exenta de ataques así de brutales..._

_ Enfilamos por la calle real hasta llegar al cruce donde está el número 22 de la Avenida Acacia... una Curiosa coincidencia... allí estaba parado un policía... todo vestido de azul, sintiéndose demasiado importante... me pregunté si el sentir que "salvaba al mundo pero no a sí mismo" le daría satisfacción..._

_ Así que sacamos el revolver y..._

_ Vimos como cayó al suelo haciendo muecas de dolor... le habíamos dado en una pierna... y no le dimos tiempo de que pidiera refuerzos por el radio... no le daremos la satisfacción de decir que sobrevivió... el siguiente disparo le dio en el cuello... el muy imbécil comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre..._

_ Su uniforme azul quedó manchado de rojo mientras emitía ruidos bastante parecidos al de nuestra primera victima... nos acercamos casi corriendo a donde estaba, pues le disparamos desde las sombras... y lo encontramos... quiso encender el radio... pero de una patada hicimos que saliera volando el radio... el tipo nos miró con impotencia... vio nuestra cara... no le daríamos el placer de sobrevivir ahora que sabia quienes éramos... aunque era algo lógico que muriera después de un disparo en el cuello y otro en la pierna que sangraba copiosamente..._

_ Aun así yo quería divertirme mas... no me divierto igual disparando que apuñalando... me dio asco el modo en el que al intentar hablar lanzaba chorros de sangre por el Hocico que tenia ese cerdo... así que saqué mi cuchillo el cual se reflejó en sus ojos, era claro... no quería morir... pero ni modo... le tocó en suerte morir esa noche buena... comencé a acuchillarlo, una cuchillada tras otra... demonios... noté como aun intentaba defenderse... pero no era nada la fuerza que le quedaba contra la mía... logré ponerlo totalmente boca arriba... y le clavé mi cuchillo justo en el corazón... dio dos o tres saltitos convulsionantes y después se quedó totalmente quieto..._

_ Estaba muerto... pero a mi no me hacia estúpida... ni a mi... ni a ti... lo apuñalamos otro rato hasta que creímos que era suficiente... guardamos el cuchillo y nos apresuramos a llegar a casa... luego nos quitamos la ropa y la guardamos en una bolsa negra... tal vez esta noche salgamos y la enterremos en algún cementerio... en alguna tumba..._

_ Después de un buen baño estuvimos listas para dormir... y vaya que dormimos..._

_ Ahora me pregunto... ¿Quién será nuestra próxima victima? Tal vez la siguiente persona que nos dirija la palabra... Si, ¿Por qué no?_

Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento...

–¿Qué escribes, Tomoyo? –Le preguntó Sakura.

–Nada, Sakura... solo escribo un diario... a propósito... ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

La Noche Del Merodeador II

"Esto no puede continuar, tengo que informar a la ley

¿Sigue siendo real o solo un loco sueño?

Pero me siento atraído por los cantos de la horda del mal

Ellos parecen hipnotizarme... no puedo evadir sus ojos"

Nuevamente es de noche... porque la noche cobija los pecados del mundo, y sus censuras y miedos pueden estar a salvo en el dulce remanso de la madre obscuridad, la negrura total del abismo, pero en medio de insomnios se encuentra la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji.

La misma chica delicada de cabellos negros relucientes se debate en insomnio otra vez, han pasado cuatro noches desde la **Matanza de Noche Buena**, es hora de más...

_"Vamos a dar una vuelta..."_

–No otra vez...

_"Venga, será divertido... nos divertiremos en serio... te lo juro..."_

–Bueno... –Susurraron sus labios dibujando una sádica sonrisa.

El brillo del metal...

Una hoja larga y plateada la saludó cuando abrió una caja de ébano negro, de un cajón sacó un largo revolver calibre .45, una sonrisa psicótica se posó en sus labios que delineó y pinto de negro, al igual que las sombras en sus ojos, una larga sonrisa negra, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella película que tanto le había agradado hacia años? ¡Ah, sí! The Crow...

Se enfundó en un pantalón de cuero y una blusa de mangas de ¾ negra, su palidez y el maquillaje negro la acercaban demasiado a su personaje favorito de ficción, Eric Draven...

Unas botas de plataforma negras y una gabardina harían el truco, su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbase y sus inseparables Discman.

_"¿Qué nos apetece oír hoy? Algo mas para "Asesinato", Khatarsis... 666... Sí... eso estaría bien..._

Y el frío de la noche la volvió a recibir... como a su nueva hija predilecta, la moderna depredadora nocturna, la merodeadora... la que camina en las noches.

Por la madrugada nadie pudo explicar la muerte de 7 personas de distintas edades en diferentes puntos de la ciudad así como la explosión de un taxi.

_"Es grandioso... ¿Qué haremos la segunda vez? ¿Donar comida a una casa hogar para niños necesitados y darles dicha comida envenenada? ¡Eres un genio Daidouji! ¡Un genio!_

_ "Fue idea tuya el como matar a cinco, yo sólo quería dos... me has superado cariño... pero recuérdalo... nuestra amistad fue sellada en el infierno y no podemos separarnos la una de la otra jamás... diviértete mientras tanto, yo te asesoraré..._

_ "Bueno... creo que éste diario será el modo "artístico" en el que podamos expresar nuestro sentir acerca de los asesinatos, ¿Dije asesinatos? Esa es una palabra muy fea... yo preferiría llamarla... "Violentos Actos de Belleza" ¿Crees que entraría en la calidad de "Naturaleza Muerta"?_

_ "En fin... la noche era bastante linda como para desaprovecharla, esa noche pedía a gritos sangre... sangre... y más sangre... coagulada... pero ya no nos mancharíamos las manos con esos puercos... ¿Verdad?_

_ "Bueno... llegamos por primera vez a los barrios bajos luego de caminar un rato, (Mem. Recordar sacar la moto la próxima vez por si se necesita escapar rápido del lugar)._

_ "Vimos el lugar, billares, cines y demás burdeles abiertos toda la noche... una mujerzuela fue nuestra primer victima... ¿Me aplaudes? No sé por qué... no es cosa de otro mundo cargarse a una zorrita..._

_ Nos invitó a entrar al callejón con ella... entramos nos intentó seducir... aceptamos... aunque no se sintió muy convencida cuando notó que nosotras también éramos mujeres... en fin... era dinero lo que ella quería... jejejeje... me pregunto si le dimos suficiente..._

_ "La vimos despojarse de su ropa interior... nos vio inclinarnos... ¿Pensaría que éramos tan asquerosas como para...? Mejor no lo digo, me muero del asco... tal vez si hubiera sido... no lo sé... Sakura... lo habríamos hecho gustosas... pero no... era una golfilla de la calle... quien sabe quien estaría antes que nosotras... pero eso pensó... su problema... sacamos discretamente el revolver... oh, de sólo recordarlo siento que me excito... lo colocamos en su entrada... y... pum... la mandamos dando maromas al mas allá._

_ "Oh, que infernalmente perfecto... salimos del callejón, el imbécil que al parecer la "apadrinaba" se nos acercó con el gesto duro, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste? Ingeniosa eres sin duda, se acercó a ti, fingiste llorar, como una niña asustada, el corrió al final del callejón tu ibas tras el, se dio vuelta para atacarte al ver el cadáver de su "Ahijada", pero fuiste más rápida, le abriste el cuello de un navajazo rápido y certero..._

_ "Brindemos por la bendición a tu fiero pulso certero..._

_ "Bueno... le vimos ahogarse en su propia sangre, lo miramos con indiferencia, sin gozarlo aún, no les demuestres que disfrutas su muerte... así debe ser..._

_ "Hacia ruidos bastante extraños cuando se ahogaba, era un sonido como de gárgaras... jeje... era hermoso verlo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, movía los brazos, movía los pies... peleaba contra un enemigo que no existía, un enemigo llamado "Muerte", hasta que se quedó quieto... muuuuuuy quieto..._

_ "Recuerdo que quisiste ver de qué estaba relleno... lo haríamos después, tu tenias uno y yo una... nada mas iríamos por otros dos y listo... ho... pero resultaste insaciable... una verdadera sádica insaciable..._

_ "Caminamos hasta el parque, por ahí cerca andaban unos pequeños vagabundeando entre botes de basura, abandonados a su suerte... ¿Qué violento acto de belleza podíamos realizar con esos niños?_

_ "Te acercaste cautamente... te aplaudí, mira que cargarte un jodido niño de la calle... era lo mejor que se te había ocurrido... ¿Librarlos de su miseria? Era mejor... oh. Pero lo haríamos inolvidable..._

_ "Les hablaste, les dijiste palabras dulces... pero eran desconfiados, solamente una niña de unos 7 años se atrevió a acercarse a ti..._

_ "Le ofreciste casa, comida... todo... ella te dio la mano y echaron a andar, luego viste en su rostro traicioneras lágrimas... cómo me molesta que lloren..._

_ "-¿Ocurre algo, mi niña? –Dijiste con tu voz tranquila y bien modulada._

_ "-Acepto ir contigo... pero... ¿Qué me pedirás a cambio?_

_ "La miraste, la pequeña estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de alojamiento y comida... en otras circunstancias hubiera sido cómico hacerla creer que la violarías de maneras inenarrables... pero ese día no... hay que acabar rápido, dijiste..._

_ "-Sólo una cosita... –Murmuraste_

_ "La niña te miró con su carita inocente._

_ "-¿Qué?_

_ "-¡Tu vida! –Dijiste en un susurro ahogado por la emoción al sacar el cuchillo._

_ "Sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada, la tomaste entre tus brazos y la abrazaste con ternura, fuerza y firmeza, la pequeña se abandonó a la sensación, je, tu perfume de marca seguro le fascinó, digo, cuando se tienen siete años y hueles a (Shit), cuando aspiras "Mejores aires" no puedes evitar el embelesamiento._

_ "Se abrazó con desesperación a tu cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, cubriste su boca con la tuya, la pequeña no se rehusó, ¿A qué atrocidades habrá sido sujeta? Quien sabe... ya dejó de sufrir... eres caritativa y noble, Daidouji... nadie haría algo semejante, muchos les darían panes y monedas, pero tú le diste algo más sublime... el descanso eterno... eso no tiene precio..._

_ "Sentiste la diminuta lengua de la nena que tenias entre tus brazos purgando por entrar a tu boca... mira que pequeña zorrita... sabia besar a pesar de todo..._

_ "Abriste sólo un poco... mira que tu primer beso sería tan tierno... lástima que no podías experimentarlo mejor... antes de que la niña pudiera reaccionar, comenzaste a deslizar con ternura y cuidado infinito la afilada hoja de acero en el pechito suave de la pequeña, la comenzaste a atravesar... sentiste cómo sus manecitas aferraron con dolor y desesperación tu gabardina... apretando cada vez mas fuerte... pero ella no podía gritar fuertemente... porque tu tenias su boca cubierta con la tuya... unos gemiditos tiernos de dolor brotaban de su garganta muriendo en el encierro de tu boca..._

_ "Unos milímetros mas y habrá entrado todo... aguanta, mi niña... ya casi..._

_ "¿Sabes? Hasta parece cómico... si alguien leyera esto por partes creo que entendería "otra cosa" en lugar del asesinato..._

_ "Siguiendo... Oh, la ternura con la que la abrazaste para pegarla más a tu cuerpo... la profundidad del beso... y el beso de la daga afilada acariciando el corazón de la pequeña... SI... Escuchaste un tronido... la pequeña dio tres saltitos cual pollo descabezado... y se quedó quieta... cual muñeca desmadejada entre tus brazos... la dejaste caer poco a poco... tenia una expresión... Diablos, hasta parecería que dormía..._

_ "En fin... a lo que seguía, tú tenias tu victima... solo una mas y listo..._

_ "Sonreímos... ésta vez no nos habíamos manchado en sangre... caminamos largo rato... hasta toparnos con una pareja de novios a obscuras... perfecto... la ocasión perfecta... nos acercamos... lentamente, sin hacer ruido, no queríamos que nos oyeran llegar, después de todo, el elemento sorpresa es importante en éste oficio que ahora profesamos..._

_ "Vimos con algo de sorpresa que eran dos chicas que se besuqueaban en la obscuridad del parque... la niña había quedado atrás... bueno, qué mas daba otra mas... cinco victimas... no era mal numero... "no hay quinto malo"..._

_ "Una de aquellas chicas estaba pegada al sostén de la otra levantándolo lentamente..._

_ "–Hey... para eso hay hoteles... –Dijiste rompiendo el silencio._

_ "Las dos se quedaron al parecer en shock al verte... luego de cerciorarse de que no eras mas que una simple chica "Dark" decidieron ignorarte..._

_ "–¿Qué no escucharon? Les daré la oportunidad de irse..._

_ "–Lárgate, Morticia, no molestes... –Dijo una de ellas, una pelirroja artificial que no sabias porqué pero comenzó a caerte mal en ese instante._

_ "–¿No se irán? Se los advierto..._

_ "–¿Eres sorda acaso? –Gruñó la misma pelirroja._

_ "–Déjala, Will, mejor vayámonos... dejemos esto así..._

_ "–Hazle caso a tu noviecita... mejor lárguense... ultima oportunidad..._

_ "–¿Por qué abríamos de irnos? El que estés amargada no significa que tienes el derecho de fastidiarles la vida a los demás..._

_ "Bueno... tu les diste la oportunidad..._

_ "El silenciador escupió un sonido demasiado tenue... ¡Dios, cómo amo ese sonido!_

_ "La pelirroja cayó al suelo, su noviecita (Rubia oxigenada) apenas iba a comenzar a chillar como perro pateado cuando la tomaste por los cabellos y le rajaste el cuello, el sonidito que salió de sus agonizantes labios... dios... lo atesoraremos..._

_ "La pelirroja iba a decir algo cuando nos lanzamos sobre ella... no le dimos tiempo ni de gritar, le encajamos el cuchillo en el cuello... para que no pudiera ni hablar..._

_ "Nos acercamos a la rubia quien aun se debatía por vivir... con el revolver le disparamos en dos ocasiones, nuestras balas le deshicieron las rodillas._

_ "–Lo siento, cariño, nada personal... sólo deporte... –Le dijiste._

_ "La pelirroja intentó gritar al ver a su pequeña quien soportaba estoicamente todos los disparos... me imagino que quiso gritar de dolor, pero su sangre era la mejor cinta para acallar sus chillidos de perra..._

_ "Nos entretuvimos pateándola un ratito mas hasta que se dejó de mover..., insisto, no nos hacia tontas, caminamos hacia la pelirroja y sacándole el cuchillo apuñalamos un ratito mas a la rubia, no, ya estaba muerta, pero nunca esta de mas..._

_ "De los ojos de la pelirroja brotaban lágrimas al ver a su querida muerta... la tomamos de sus cabellos y la llevamos hasta un árbol que estaba por ahí, la colocamos bocabajo rogándole al cielo que aguantara, esa perra aun no se podía morir... (Aún)._

_ "Tomándola otra vez del cabello comenzamos a azotarle la cabeza en la corteza de aquel árbol, se quedó quieta luego de los primeros diez cabezazos involuntarios, pero notamos con gozo que aún respiraba, ¿Ahora ya sabes por qué me encantan las botas con casquillo?_

_ "Le pateamos largo rato la cabeza hasta que notamos otra presencia en el parque... al parecer un guardia... qué bueno que estabas atenta, yo no lo vi llegar, cuando me lo señalaste no pude menos que sentirme profundamente triste de dejar a una presa así... en fin..._

_ "Tomamos el revolver y encañonándole la cabeza le dejamos ir dos tiros que le dibujaron una flor roja de sangre..._

_ "Pero el bastardo ese tenía buen oído... escuchó los tiros aunque teníamos el silenciador... por todos los diablos, había que pensar rápido, subimos al árbol lo mas rápido que nuestros miembros nos lo permitieron... una vez escudadas en la espesura de su ramaje, aguardamos que estuviera debajo nuestro, lo escuchamos invocar a un Dios que no estaba ahí esa noche... descolgándonos suavemente, quedamos bocabajo a la altura de su cuello por la espalda, le abrimos el cuello cuando llevaba su mano a su radio para pedir ayuda... cayó al suelo y entonces tú en un terrible acceso de ira que (he de reconocerlo) me tomó por sorpresa, comenzaste a patearlo con una saña terrible._

_ "–Hijo de puta! Hijo de putaaaaa! –le decías demasiado alterada._

_ "Tu me habías dejado ser, así que yo haría lo propio, luego de un rato de patearlo, grabaste las iniciales de Sakura y las tuyas entrelazadas en el alfabeto griego, será difícil que sepan qué letras son, y más aún el significado que tienen... bueno, luego de grabarle en piel viva, le abriste la garganta y le introducirte un poco de tierra a ver qué pasaba._

_ "Y otra vez te soltaste apuñalándolo con saña y gritándole las mismas imprecaciones ¿Por qué lo llamaste así? Es cosa tuya..._

_ "Luego de un rato nos aburrimos y caminamos hasta encontrarnos a un taxista, fuiste un genio, lo reconozco al usar los guantes de cuero negros para no dejar marcas de huellas, el taxista dormía profundamente, pero el estúpido olvidó la regla principal de todo taxista, en la noche, siempre pon seguro al carro... no lo tenía, intuyo que ese tipo solo dormía una siesta antes de volver a las calles, abrimos quedamente su auto, colocamos el revolver frente a él y le disparamos._

_ "Introducimos el cadáver del tipo a un callejón, tomamos una botella de vino que había en el basurero y se la pusimos entre las manos así como la gorra sobre los ojos, je, buen toque, Daidouji... a no ser por la sangre, se diría que el tipo dormía la borrachera..._

_ "Subimos al taxi y lo echamos a andar, llegamos a una farmacia sin mas vigilancia que la de un guardia y compramos algunas vitaminas y una botella de ácido muriático, y nos dirigimos hacia la parte centro de nuestra ciudad, en quince minutos llegamos ahí, bajamos del taxi el cual aparcamos en un callejón, tomamos la nota de la farmacia, nuestros "utensilios" y lanzamos las vitaminas a la basura, llenamos el frasco de vitaminas con ácido muriático, lo cerramos lo mejor que pudimos, y rápidamente abrimos el compartimiento de la gasolina, lanzamos al interior el frasco y corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta encontrar otro taxista (éste no lo matamos), subimos en calidad de cliente y nos llevó hasta la calle donde habitábamos y luego de dar unas vueltas a la calle para despistar entramos en casa..._

_ "Te felicito Daidouji... no puedo esperar a nuestra próxima incursión nocturna, debemos planearla ahora, para que lo que improvisemos sea el toque de gracia... tenemos que hacerlo otra vez... y otra... y otra... y otra..._

_ "Tenemos la nota de la farmacia en nuestras manos... ¿Qué haremos con ella? Tal vez entregarla para que juzguen la evidencia y nos ejecuten..._

_ "No, aun no... jejeje... aun tenemos mucho que merodear... hasta pronto, querida Tomoyo... suerte... nos veremos en las noches..._

Tomoyo cerró su diario y mirando a Sakura cerca, se levantó de la mesita de almuerzo donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al salón de clases puesto que estaba a punto de iniciar la tutorial en turno.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

La Noche Del Merodeador

(Intermedio)

"Cazado, cazador ¿cuál de ellos eres?

El diablo viene otra vez

A hacer de los hombres trofeos"

El terror comienza a desatarse, lanzando zarcillos venenosos hacia las nucas de las buenas conciencias, muchos y terribles presagios.

La noche juega muchas malas pasadas, pero ya no mas, desde la matanza de año nuevo, la policía declaró toque de queda obligatorio, a las once de la noche, comenzaría a correr y se detendría a las cinco de la mañana, seis horas, seis... el numero de la bestia...

Pero a nuestra cazadora favorita eso no le importa, se puede dar aires sin necesitar siquiera la venia policíaca para llevar a cabo sus "Violentos Actos de Belleza".

El toque de queda dio un espeluznantísimo resultado, seis casas fueron saqueadas y los habitantes masacrados de la manera mas cruel e inhumana que se pueda imaginar un ser humano...

Afortunadamente, solo dos de aquellas casas estaban habitadas, las otras cuatro no, debido a que las familias estaban de vacaciones aprovechando las fechas de año nuevo...

Pero de la quema ninguna casa se salvó... seis casas, seis incendios, seis cadáveres... ¿Quién era el demoníaco asesino que llevaría tan espantoso mensaje de odio por la humanidad? ¿Qué ser tan enfermo seria capaz de semejantes atrocidades? ¿Quién?

–Ok, sabemos que sea quien sea, no es serial... puesto que ha habido ataques de muchos tipos los últimos días... –Dijo un tipo alto, vestido con uniforme oficial, cabello largo sujeto a una cola de caballo. –El bastardo que haya iniciado esto, seguramente incitó a todos los demás locos... tenemos los asesinatos de noche buena, un oficial y un "tipo rudo" ¿Cuál es la conexión entre ellos? Sólo el género. Usando perfiles y demás cosas no llegaremos a nada, recomiendo fuerte vigilancia con circuito cerrado en las principales calles y parques... una cacería como no se ha visto nunca... esos perros deben saber que sus acciones tienen consecuencias gravísimas...

–Si... interesante opinión, entonces tenemos una pandilla... una banda de matones que no ha sido ni vista, ni de oídas, ni de veras... tenemos a un loco que tiene la manía de matar personas, que está suelto, que ataca de noche y que encima de todo tiene una pandilla... Dios... este es cuento de nunca acabar...

–En el caso de la matanza de año nuevo... pues se mostró especial sadismo... pero si tomamos que las víctimas fueron ésta vez siete... una prostituta, su padrino, una niña de la calle, dos chicas, un guarda de parque y un taxista... ¿Qué jodida relación hay?

–Cuatro mujeres, tres hombres...

–Y es peor si vemos el caso de la matanza del día de reyes...

–Seh... seis personas... seis casas... la noche del seis de enero... y luego están las palabras que pudimos alcanzar a ver en el exterior de las casas... ¿Cuáles eran?

–Seven Fires of Hell... Megatherion... cosillas del tipo favorito de muchos locos...

–Mega... Therion... ¿Qué carajos es eso?

–Ni idea... suponemos que es Latín o griego, los lingüistas ya están en ello... en cuanto a lo de Seven Fires pues se traduce como "Siete Fuegos del Infierno"

–¿Quién querría hacer siete en un día seis en seis casas con seis personas?

–Eso sonó espeluznante...

–La mente del sujeto o los sujetos ya me produce escalofríos...

–Bueno... entonces no es serial...

–No... Aunque tengo mis dudas, si fuese un serial... seria de tipo desorganizado...

–¿Desorganizado?

–Seh... –El oficial encendió un cigarro y se echó su cabello hacia atrás.

–¿Descríbelo?

–Pon atención, no lo repetiré... el método del asesino desorganizado: Usualmente llega y se va de la escena del crimen caminando, aunque también puede llegar en auto, pero éste esta en mal estado. El asesinato ocurre, "al calor del momento". No hay la exhaustiva planeación para cometer el crimen. No carga con un el clásico kit de herramientas para matar, tal vez use sus manos o alguna arma punzocortante. Tal vez también use una pistola. No existe contacto con la víctima hasta que el fatídico momento ocurre. El ataque del asesino será furioso y decisivo. La víctima recibirá rápidas heridas que serán desde un principio mortales. Este tipo de asesino no se interesa por la evidencia que queda después del crimen. Simplemente se marchará sin mayores consideraciones. No se interesa por esconder el cuerpo de la víctima a quien deja donde haya muerto. El asesino puede cometer canibalismo con el cadáver, e inclusive tomar "souvenirs" para apaciguar su fetichismo. Después del asesinato, no se interesará gran cosa por el asunto y tenderá a olvidar el incidente.

"Es muy posible que en su juventud contengan las siguientes caracteristicas... El padre no tenía trabajo estable o le absorbe tanto que tiene prácticamente olvidado al muchacho en cuestión. Muy mala disciplina. La familia estaba hundida en problemas de alcohol, drogas o enfermedades crónicas, etc. El asesino resultaba ser silencioso, internalizando su furia, enfado y miedo. Generalmente tiene muy baja inteligencia. No terminó la escuela, por lo terrible que era para los estudios.

"Poseen una apariencia poco atractiva, tienen una imagen pobre de si mismos y por lo tanto se sienten excluidos. Pueden ser minusválidos o simplemente tener alguna falla mental. Son solitarios, completamente excluidos de la interacción social. Incapaces de relacionarse con los demás. También incapaces para sostener relaciones sexuales, o son muy malos para ello. Se sienten inferiores al resto de la gente. Algunos viven con sus padres. A pesar de ser gente que podría ser ya independiente. Tienen humildes empleos, y no pueden llevarse bien con sus compañeros. El asesinato es provocado por su misma desventaja mental. Es posible que haya permanecido algún tiempo en una institución para enfermos mentales. Su casa y sus cosas demuestran escaso orden y mucha suciedad. Odian a las mujeres en general.

–Vaya... pareces saber mucho del tema...

–Bah, solo lo que me encuentro en Internet... para nada son nociones actuales...

–¿Entonces no es serial?

–Cuando entenderás que no todos aquellos que asesinen muchas personas son seriales... dependen de muchos otros factores... demasiados... pero por la forma de actuar... apostaría mi arma a que si es uno solo es un _Spree Killer..._

–¿Un qué?

–_Spree Killer_... verás, el _Spree killer_ es un asesino de tipo "mixto." Como un asesino serial, pero muy veloz porque mata a muchos en tan solo un periodo corto de tiempo (pero no con motivos de tinte sexual). O como un asesino en masa, pero lento. De estos asesinos se conoce poco, pero baste saber que existen. Se trata (En su mayoría) de hombres blancos, en edades que fluctúan entre los 20 y 30 años. Este tipo de criminal tirotea gente como el asesino en masa, pero sí trata de pasar desapercibido y huye tanto del público como de la autoridad. Se sabe que (en algunos casos) atacan acompañados por alguien, con quien también escapan.

–Oh...

–¿Comprendes la peligrosidad a que nos enfrentamos?

–Si, me temo.

–Entonces qué sugieres...

–Rastreo, buscar y destruir, éste bastardo debió dejarnos algunas pistas, vamos por ellas...

–Yo tengo otra idea... pedir refuerzos del exterior...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Has escuchado del escuadrón S.T.A.R.S.?

–Si...

–¿Sabes lo que ocurrió con ellos?

–Si... un equipo entero perdido en acción.

–Si, pocos quedaron, pero los que quedaron sobrevivirían al día del juicio, se dice que la gran mayoría de sus miembros estuvo o ha estado en el infierno... y que no le temen a nada.

–¿Tu idea es pedir refuerzos a esos mercenarios?

–Para combatir a un loco debes estar medio loco, ¿No?

–Si, pero... los S.T.A.R.S.

–Solicitaré a uno... sólo uno...

–Bueno, por el bien de la gente, esperemos que todo salga bien.

Esa tarde se llamó por teléfono a las oficinas de S.T.A.R.S., se habló acerca del caso y la agencia decidió enviar a un joven de veinticuatro años llamado León Scott Kennedy.

León Scott Kennedy, un joven alto, 1.93, tez bronceada, de cabello largo y castaño, barba de candado igual castaña, ojos color verde que casi siempre estaban muy dilatados, manos grandes e inquietas (casi siempre estaban moviéndose al aire como si esperasen ansiosamente algo), un poco musculoso, aunque su fuerza era mas bien mental y su estrategia residía mas en la agilidad que en la fuerza.

Había sobrevivido a cuatro desastres en los cuales perecieran casi ochenta mil personas... el desastre de Raccon City, la aventura del buque Persephone en el mar báltico, su incursión contra la mismísima base de Umbrella Corp. Y la ultima, el rescate de la hija del presidente de E. U. la cual estaba secuestrada en un misterioso pueblo francés conocido como Reneè Le Chateau.

Las experiencias fueron terribles, pero las soportó todas únicamente con algunos estigmas horribles en su mente y unas cuantas cicatrices, después de todo, era un trabajo horrible, pero alguien debía hacerlo y León creía que él hacia lo correcto.

–Muy bien, agente León, bienvenido a Tomoeda, espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

León miraba al frente con los ojos bien abiertos y como siempre dilatados al máximo.

–Quiero ver sus expedientes... –murmuró.

–Ah, si, sígame por favor...

Ante León mostraron docenas de fotos de cadáveres, algunos hechos tiras y otros simplemente baleados. No se inmutó lo mas mínimo.

–Su asesino (porque es uno), actúa solo, probablemente sufre un grave caso de esquizofrenia bipolar, quizás con algunos casos de histeria, por lo que se ve, pocas de sus victimas intentaron defenderse, la niña de la calle, la prostituta, el padrino de la prostituta, las chicas del parque, el vigilante, el tipo rudo, no hicieron nada por defenderse, ¿Por qué?

Los agentes se quedaron pensando.

–¿Una persona muy inquietante?

–Error, caballeros, por el contrario, una persona inofensiva a la vista, probablemente una chica o un chico muy poco amenazador, diría anciano, pero a menos que esté muy bien conservado no podría moverse con la facilidad que nuestro sujeto... yo apostaría que debe ser una chica...

–¿Por qué?

–Por el modo en el que asesinó a su primer victima... muy sádica, además de que era un hombre alto, fuerte y corpulento, probablemente nuestra asesina lo hizo para demostrar que tiene poder... que puede hacer tiras a quien le venga en gana, lo hizo con una navaja, al parecer, por ende, debió de haber hecho muchos cortes antes de matarle, por lo que se lee en el informe, a ese sujeto le dislocaron la columna... desde adentro... o sea que lo abrieron como a un pollo, metieron una mano en su cuerpo, tomaron la columna con las manos... y la hicieron pedazos...

–¿Qué piensa?

–Pienso que es un ser desquiciado... pienso que busca venganza en contra de algo que no sabe qué es... díganme, ¿Tienen a alguien con ese perfil?

–No... no en los archivos... Tomoeda es tranquilo, nadie comete crímenes de ese calibre.

–Mas fácil aun, bueno, nuestro asesino trabaja los días feriados, los días feriados... mmm, probablemente sea un estudiante, ¿Qué escuelas cerraron esos días?

–Solo dos, la primaria numero 3 y la preparatoria Shigawa.

–La preparatoria... muy bien... ¿Cuántos estudiantes hay en esa preparatoria?

–Muchos me temo.

–Consíganme perfiles de esos estudiantes por favor...

–Pero deben ser miles...

–No importa... solo háganlo por favor.

–Concerniente a la matanza del seis de enero... mucho me temo que no haya sido solo uno...

–Pero usted dijo que era solo uno.

–El de las dos primeras masacres si... y no dudo que haya tenido que ver con las muertes de la casa donde habitaba aquella pareja.

–Entonces... ¿Los otros?

–Uno por lo que se ve no es de temer... el otro si... hay dos mas... el que asesinó a la familia de cuatro, ese es tan peligroso como el primero... patadas, cuchilladas, balas... canibalismo... incluso podría decir que es mas brutal que nuestro primer asesino...

–¿Por qué?

–Ya lo dije... nuestro primer matón solo los mataba, a golpes, navaja o cuchillo, estamos hablando de que el segundo, utilizó golpes, cuchilladas, balazos, que incluso se tomó la molestia de arrancarles trozos de carne los cuales los hirvió con la calma del mundo y que comió in situ... probablemente incendió la casa por diversión y pintó las paredes a propósito para darles un mensaje... ¿Curiosidad? Probablemente sea... pero no me parece que haya relación.


End file.
